Unmasked
by NRGburst
Summary: She knoes that he'd rather die than hurt her. It's funny how we can be wrong and right at the same time. (Bloodplay, Smut, Major Character Death as per canon in 3x19)
_AN: I found it interesting that we never saw Kol's vamp!face on TVD or TO, even when he was filled with vengeful vampire fury. And yet we've seen him vamp out nine times in the past five eps of TO- what a difference a Curse makes._

* * *

The first time Davina sees Kol's True Face is a surprise.

It was her first time for this as well, but she understands well enough how sex is supposed to work. And after all the mind-blowing pleasure he'd already given her, she'd expected the actual act to be even better. But he just feels intrusive and _odd_ inside her once she shifts and eases herself onto him.

And she's even more dismayed when she looks up and catches sight of his face.

His head is thrown back, and every muscle in his body is braced- this obviously feels way better for him than her and she knows vampires have heightened emotions and senses. Still, it's a shock to see veins pulsing under his eyes and fangs bared as he pants for breath, eyes shut tight.

It doesn't scare her- he's obviously fighting to control it, and she trusts him completely.

It takes him a few seconds before the veins and fangs retract and his eyes crack open to meet hers.

"I'm hurting you," he says tightly.

Davina denies it, trying to relax- she could swear that was _fear_ in his eyes. "It's mostly…strange. You're a lot bigger than my fingers," she says ruefully.

He grits his teeth as if he's in pain. "You're bleeding. I can smell it."

 _Oh._

She hesitates. "Should we stop?"

He grimaces and swallows. "Whatever you want. I can't bless medicinal herbs anymore, but I still have something that can heal you."

He turns his wrist over and meets her eye hesitantly.

She tries to shift to find a more comfortable position as she considers, and he stiffens under and inside her, grabbing her hips with an iron grip.

"Don't-! I promised you control and when you move…" he groans.

That decides it for her. It's disappointing that this doesn't feel as good as all those other things they did, but blowing Kol's mind is one of her absolute favorite things.

"Your blood will fix me quicker than magic would. And if it means we can keep going…" She shrugs pragmatically.

That obviously troubles him, and he frowns and searches her eyes before he sits up to kiss her. "We don't have to on my account, I promise. Tonight is supposed to be about you."

She smiles, exasperated, and rolls her eyes. "I've waited long enough. _I want this._ " She hesitates before she slides her fingers down his chest. "I want _you_."

He smiles ruefully and tenderly brushes her hair back behind her ear. "Well, in that case."

He bites into his wrist, and she determinedly ignores the niggling sense of trepidation when he offers it to her.

It just tastes like blood- coppery and salty with the tang of his skin. But his reaction as she licks and swallows gamely fascinates her: his breathing quickens, pupils dilate and he jerks reflexively inside her even though he holds himself carefully, deliberately still.

She licks again, curious. "This turns you on, doesn't it?"

He quirks a brow. "Bloodsharing is erotic for vampires," he admits.

She smiles wickedly and meets his eyes before she fastens her lips to his wrist and _sucks._

He groans, thrusting up into her reflexively. "Damn it, Davina!"

But this time she feels the staggering jolt of pleasure, too. And she gulps hastily and slides her arms around his neck so she can get a better angle to thrust her hips again. And again.

"All better. Oh god, better than better," she pants, riding him with a rhythm as instinctive as breathing. "You feel _so good_ …"

He groans triumphantly and responds in turn, desperately relieved that this hunger far outpaces any other.

And in the end it's not just her lost in that mindless, delicious explosion: his face is buried in the crook of her neck, their hearts pounding and bodies moving in a glorious synchrony as amazing as any magic.

* * *

The last time she sees his face, it's that one instead of the one she loves, and it terrifies her.

He buries it into her neck the way he often does when he's about to lose control.

But this time he buries his teeth as well, sharp agonizing points.

And finally, too late, she tries to fight. But only for a few awful moments.

Dying this time is as tearing quick and brutal as the first.


End file.
